


The love in my words

by RoseGoldLaurels



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Episode 5, Romance, Yuuri has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldLaurels/pseuds/RoseGoldLaurels
Summary: Viktor is dying to know what Yuuri said at the press conference. If he waits for Yuuri, perhaps he'd tell him.Missing scene post-episode 5
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	The love in my words

" _Victor is the first person I've ever wanted to hold on to. I don't really have a name for that emotion, but I have decided to call it love._ "

Viktor understood absolutely nothing of what Yuuri was saying. It was still too early to develop fluency in Japanese; which was the language Yuuri was speaking at the moment. To him, Yuuri could have been talking about his love for dogs or figure skating. He couldn't catch any words or the separation between them; it all sounded like noises with different intonations.

He knew his skater was supposed to present his theme. He would have thought Yuuri was giving the standard speech, giving them all a little peek at what he had planned for the competitive season if it weren't for the atmosphere around him. 

The Katsuki family was deep into a thick silence, which while it wasn't uncomfortable, it was tense. Viktor could feel their conflicting feelings in the room, faint surprise showing in their faces, their exposed thoughtfulness made Viktor nervous. 

For a moment he thought Yuuri had improvised a speech on live television and was currently speaking about random issues his head had brought up, but his tone didn't fit. His voice was full of passion; each word forced everyone around him to listen, compelling them in his desire to be heard. If eyes were indeed the windows to the soul, Yuuri's had something to say. His characteristic determination was radiating off him. 

He wouldn't ask for clarification in fear of being perceived as rude for interrupting them while they were focused on listening to Yuuri. As he kept talking, Mari glanced at him with a look full of childlike excitement. She looked giddy and happy like a kid; her eyes reflected that.

He was so focused on deciphering the meaning behind Mari's look that he almost missed when Hiroko let out a laugh full of mirth and pride. What he immediately noticed were Hiroko's warm eyes on his, her smile took up half her face while Toshiya who was by her side, walked up to him to put a hand on his shoulder and say something in Japanese he didn't understand. 

Viktor was very confused; the only thing he knew was that Yuuri had said something that made the Katsukis look at him as a part of the family. 

The only person not looking at him was Minako, her eyes were glued to the television, even after Yuuri had left the stage. As if she was trying to solve a mystery. 

For a second Viktor considered approaching her to ask what was happening, but as he walked closer to her, she let out a laugh and twirled on her feet like the ballerina she was. 

"I knew it." Japanese again, Viktor gave her a disconcerted look, and for a second he could see she was confused as well, until she remembered Viktor didn't speak the language, at that Minako started laughing unapologetically, loud and hard like only she could.

"It can't be! You didn't understand a thing!" her cackling continued and Viktor felt a slight irritation growing in his gut, a feeling that was drowned by Mari's steady voice.

"Viktor you need to talk to Yuuri when he comes back."

"Why?" Worry took hold of his voice. "Is he okay?"

"He is about to be more than okay if I say so myself," Minako winked at him and exited the room alongside Mari.

The only people left in the room were Hiroko and Toshiya, tired, with circles under their eyes, courtesy of staying up until late at night to watch Yuuri, despite this, their faces were radiant, looking at him with an illegible but gentle emotion that warmed his heart.

Hiroko walked up to him with firm solid steps and put her palm against his cheek gently.

"Vicchan when you welcome Yuuri back home, don't let him run away without telling you what he said in the interview," Viktor looked at her puzzled, but he nodded. 

"I'll wait for him then."

"Please take care of my boy," she almost whispered while she left the room with her husband right behind her. He and Toshiya exchanged goodnights, and then he was left all alone in the room.

Viktor was positively confused. He wanted to know what Yuuri had said with undying desperation. _What could it have been?_ He didn't dare to speculate, even if his heart was beating with longing and hope. He wouldn't give himself the luxury of wishing that those words had been a confession. He wouldn't give himself false hope before genuinely knowing. However, it was too late. He could already feel the excitement and nervousness of a possible love confession. What would he say to Yuuri when he came back? Maybe he could welcome him home with a kiss.

_ Slow down Viktor, don't get too excited. _

Oh how he wished he could throw all caution out the window, he wanted those words to be a promise of never-ending love with all his heart and soul.

_ Please Yuuri, I'm begging you. _

Viktor had fallen in love with Yuuri Katsuki not too long ago, sincerely fallen in love. Of course, he had been infatuated with Yuuri since the banquet after the Sochi Grand Prix Final, but back then he didn't really know him. He had created a perfect picture of Yuuri; a handsome stranger, so suave he'd make Viktor swoon and sweep him off his feet with a single wink, of course, the Yuuri from the banquet was a part of Yuuri. As such, he loved him, but now he knew much more, and he could swear on his life that the real, everyday Yuuri Katsuki was a thousand times better than anything he could have ever imagined.

Yuuri was indeed handsome and seductive, introverted and determined, soft-spoken and firm with his words, stronger and kinder than anyone he knew, passionate to no end. A prince charming that did sweep Viktor off his feet with a single look, but the real thing beat what he had idealised ten times over. Yuuri was perfect because he wasn't. He was quick to judge and short-tempered, stubborn, self-loathing and self-doubting, and Viktor loved him to death.

He knew Yuuri had anxiety, he discovered so on the beach, the reveal helped him make sense of Yuuri's behaviour. He didn't love him any less because of it. Viktor only wished Yuuri would let him be by his side, to support him, to help him through everything a mental illness puts people through. Viktor knew that to have people who love you around helped build a support system, and he could only hope he was worthy of being a part of Yuuri's.

If only Yuuri knew he had become the most important person in Viktor's life, perhaps he wouldn't sell himself short like he did. Yuuri had achieved in three months what other people never could, and he wasn't even trying. Viktor was overjoyed by that turn of events. He had never loved someone the way he loved Yuuri. He had turned the sad, lonely silences into warm, comfortable ones. He filled them with the music he transmitted. His eyes were full of relentless ambition and purpose. Yuuri breathed life into Viktor's lungs. He could only try to do the same for him, as hard as he could. 

He wanted to show Yuuri how much he loved him, to wake up next to him every morning, pamper him, adore him, give him the cupcake he was about to eat because Yuuri said he wanted one and then grab another for himself. He ached to kiss him in the rain like his life was a cheesy rom-com. He needed to cherish him, every day, for the rest of their life. 

His mind was so occupied by his thoughts of Yuuri that he didn't hear the living room's door opening. 

"Oh Viktor, you are still awake," He directed his eyes to the front door, and he came face to face with a sleep-deprived Yuuri. He was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie, his hair was up in every direction, with one hand he gripped his suitcase handle, and with the other, he fixed his crooked glasses. His nose had a little pink tint from the cold and Viktor had never seen a more loveable sight in his life. 

"Yuuri... I was waiting for you," Viktor watched as Yuuri blushed. 

"You didn't have to. It's late. I bet you are exhausted," his voice denoted nervousness and avoidance. 

"Sit by my side Yuuri. I want to talk to you." All colour drained from Yuuri's face. "Nothing bad I swear," he quickly added to ease a little of the anxiety he had caused. Damn, he needed to be more careful about that in the future. 

"Oh god, is this about the press conference? Are you mad? I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but I have zero impulse control, oh my god. Viktor, I'm so sorry. I understand if you want to leave, I'll take responsibility for my actions. I know I stepped over the line," Viktor still didn't know what Yuuri was talking about, but he needed to calm Yuuri down.

"Yuuri," he put a hand on his shoulder and left it there after he deemed it well-received. "Everything is fine, I didn't understand anything," colour returned to Yuuri's face. 

"No one translated for you?" Viktor shook his head.

"No, but I was hoping you'd do that," Yuuri sucked in a breath, and he put some distance between him and Viktor on the couch. In his eyes, Viktor could see a million emotions pass through, from confusion to fear, from fear to doubt, and from doubt to determination.

"Viktor, before I tell you anything, I want you to know that I understand if after this you want to leave and never see me again," Yuuri's voice was steady but fearful.

"Nothing you could ever say would keep me away from you, that is unless you want me to," he scooched closer to Yuuri and moved to caress his cheek. He stopped millimeters away from Yuuri's skin, looking for permission in his eyes. Yuuri took his hand between his and put Viktor's palm against his cheek. 

Yuuri whispered against his hand as he nuzzled it, "I hope I am not misreading this," he looked up at Viktor, and he started talking. 

"Viktor... at the press conference I told the world what I felt for you. I called my feelings for you; love."

He knew Yuuri was waiting for a reaction, but his mind was still trying to process this turn of events.

"Love? Romantic love?" _God, please let it be so._

"Yes, that one and many more," he'd never seen Yuuri so set onto something, so full of emotion, the fire in his eyes threatened to burn Viktor, and he was more than willing to be scorched. He let out a laugh of pure unabridged glee. 

"Oh, you don't have to make fun of me. I understand it is silly of me to expect you to feel the same and I don't blame you, it is okay, I'm sorry for imposing and-" before Yuuri could finish he took his face between his hands and looked at him in the eyes.

"Yuuri, look at me, I couldn't be happier. I was here wishing that what you said had been a confession because I feel the same. I love you too," his eyes stung, he knew he would start crying if he didn't get his feelings in check. 

Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise. He searched in Viktor's eyes the honesty he needed to find the bravery to take action. He found it immediately.

"Viktor… can I kiss you?" Viktor felt the need to pinch himself, but he held off doing it, too scared to discover if it had all been a dream.

"Please," he begged like a man who supplicated for water after four days in the desert.

Yuuri caressed his cheek and leaned in. When Viktor thought Yuuri would finally close the distance between their mouths, Yuuri surprised him by giving him a tender forehead kiss, and then he kissed his cheek, the tip of his nose, the space between his eyebrows. His feathery kisses spoke of a devotion never before shown to Viktor. He felt cared for. It would have been perfect had he not been yearning for the grand prize.

"Kiss me. Yuuri, please kiss me," he was aware of the desperation in his voice, but for the first time he didn't care about what people thought, this was Yuuri, not everybody else.

"I cannot believe I get to do this. I love you so much," That was the last thing Viktor heard before Yuuri pressed his lips against his. 

He felt like a drowning man breathing in his first lungful of fresh air. Yuuri's mouth was heaven, and Viktor was another mortal doing whatever it took to get to paradise. Viktor encouraged Yuuri to deepen the kiss by biting at his lower lip, hands behind Yuuri's head. Yuuri let out a surprised pleasured noise Viktor could get used to hearing more of. He had never been kissed like this; as if the sweetest of nectars was dripping from his lips. 

They came apart when the need for air couldn't be ignored for much longer. Their faces were aflame with heat, the pinkest of blushes adorning their cheeks. Viktor could die happy now, but a life with Yuuri sounded much better.

"Look how happy you make me. I can only hope I'm able to make you even happier" He kissed Yuuri's nose, delighted when he noticed Yuuri had blushed even further. He hoped Yuri could see his feelings written all over his face. He had never craved to be vulnerable with another person, but he needed Yuuri to know how much he meant to him. 

He laid his head down on Yuuri's thighs, and he looked up to him from his lap, "Yuuri this is no game for me, I need you to know that I'm here for you no matter what, I beg of you, don't hide from me, I love you." He intertwined his fingers with Yuuri's and softly kissed his knuckles. Yuuri glanced down at him with a penetrating look.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologise, I know it is something you cannot control, but please let me stay by your side."

"Do you really want that?" The disbelief in Yuuri's voice broke Viktor's heart a little. His mission from that day on would be to make Yuuri realise how loved he already was, and how deserving he was of that love and much more, even if he didn't believe it right now. He would never make Yuuri doubt their love. 

"My love, I've never been surer."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading my work. I hope you enjoyed it. I would really appreciate it if you'd leave some feedback if possible. Thank you!


End file.
